the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 Aug 2017
00:00:51 CHAT Messenger Deception: yeah 00:04:01 CHAT UsurperKing: is not 00:04:32 CHAT UsurperKing: damnitttttttttt 00:05:06 CHAT Messenger Deception: ok 00:05:47 CHAT UsurperKing: A 00:06:36 CHAT UsurperKing: yup 00:07:45 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 00:11:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: User:Swish Swish 00:13:30 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meme 00:14:40 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I'm just typing in random things and seeing if they are users 00:14:48 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:16:00 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:16:00 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:17:01 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kpop 00:17:53 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: User:The_Emoji_Movie 00:19:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am lagging so bad. 00:21:15 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mendes b there are two Mendes's 00:22:47 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jane 00:23:50 CHAT Mendes2: O.o 00:24:36 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:24:42 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:24:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because there are 98 others? 00:25:30 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I don't think there's 98 others 00:28:31 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Sorry if this is annoying XD i'm just typing in random stuff and seeing if they are actually users 00:29:27 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: User:Nerdy_Nummies 00:30:04 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Speed 00:30:45 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Belle 00:31:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLE! 00:32:12 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: User:Markiplier 00:32:58 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: User:TomSka 00:33:49 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: User:Taylor_Swift 00:34:42 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Okay 00:35:48 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Oh god 00:36:36 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:37:06 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I think i was mentally retarded back then 00:37:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Please don't say the r word. :( 00:38:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (I may have copy and pasted Sayu) 00:39:02 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: The other day on Twitter my favorite RuPaul's Drag Race queen noticed my tweet 00:39:36 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Oops 00:40:17 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I think 00:42:51 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:43:18 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:44:34 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:45:14 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Keep in mind this was my old account, and apparently i was an idiot back then xD 00:47:53 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I now regret lookig back at my old account, excuse me while i kick myself 00:48:55 CHAT Mendes2: you should have seen how i was in the beginning 00:50:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mendes, I am so sorry.... 00:51:40 CHAT Mendes2: O.o 00:52:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Loyg BETRAYS Mendes. 00:52:23 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:52:57 CHAT Mendes2: O.o 00:53:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I saved your reaction to this to prove your love for Loyg when you deny it soon. 00:54:24 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:54:27 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Ah, Loygdes 00:55:14 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: !log 00:56:02 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I dont want my crigey account in the logs xD 00:57:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: one sec 01:00:22 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Back 01:02:59 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I've been watching a Spanish version of RuPaul's Drag Race for the last hour 01:05:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I actually feel asleep sitting in this chair. 01:07:16 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 01:07:27 CHAT Chase McFly: Test? 01:08:00 CHAT Chase McFly: What ddi I miss 01:09:06 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Chase check the Quotev RP 01:09:51 CHAT Chase McFly: *K 01:10:34 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: CFalco sounds like a unusual ship name 01:11:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CFalco = Chase x Falco. 01:11:19 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:11:39 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:11:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: O_O 01:13:21 CHAT Chase McFly: Falco, I don not liek you like that though 01:14:41 CHAT Messenger Deception: ya know 01:15:16 CHAT Messenger Deception: he has been heart broken because Slendy is broken 01:16:03 CHAT Messenger Deception: wrong 01:16:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: he loves Slendy the way Korra loves Jane 01:17:20 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh lol 01:17:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle is my bitch and parabatai. 01:18:36 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah 01:20:20 CHAT Chase McFly: Is Jane BB? 01:20:53 CHAT Chase McFly: IDK what I'm satying 01:21:55 CHAT Chase McFly: Me too 01:22:25 CHAT Mendes2: are we talking about korra's girlfriend and jane? 01:23:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 01:23:39 CHAT Chase McFly: He has a WMTBFF and a wife 01:24:26 CHAT Chase McFly: Way More Than Best Friend Forever 01:25:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: something is messed up on my wiki it won't let me add mor then one category if i try it removes the others 01:26:07 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:26:10 CHAT Messenger Deception: i did something then refreshed the page and it let me add it 01:27:06 CHAT Chase McFly: Cool 01:31:10 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:31:10 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:31:43 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: http://poal.me/ycth7h made a ship poll since there's a lot of ships on this wiki 01:32:19 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:32:34 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Voted 01:33:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gcqgld All three good ships. :P 01:35:00 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: http://poal.me/c0x6sa 01:36:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: hey Mendes and i aren't on there lmao 01:37:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: On the second poll, Jane and I aren't there. 01:37:39 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:38:21 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:38:21 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Okay, i'll make a new one 01:39:10 JOIN TheOneFootTallBrickWall has joined Team Demon Light. 01:39:10 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:39:29 CHAT DB511611: Suggest me good movies to watch 01:40:21 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @DB how about all the Shrek movies and Bee Movie? 01:41:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I call for the banning of DB. He dissed Kpop earlier. :P 01:41:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b7 01:42:10 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:42:38 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me unbans DB 01:43:18 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:43:49 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:43:54 CHAT DB511611: What 01:44:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I found some interesting shit on Quotev. 01:44:58 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic, please don't use that language. 01:45:12 CHAT DB511611: Its not like I listen to that stuff on a daily basis 01:45:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He won't log anymore, but he sure will tell me off for saying shit. Lmao 01:45:51 CHAT Messenger Deception: !test 01:45:53 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:46:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yay! Kayu is on the list!! 01:47:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: Deoion (DB x Neo x Medion) ok wow 01:47:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: like wtf 01:48:46 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:49:02 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:49:16 CHAT South Ferry: What is bein' voted on 01:49:53 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:50:01 CHAT Messenger Deception: http://poal.me/ycth7h 01:50:40 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:50:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Click it twice, right? 01:51:09 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:51:35 CHAT Messenger Deception: yeah Korra 01:52:15 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:52:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: holy hell who voted for me and Q 01:53:06 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:53:07 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:53:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: ok when i voted for me and Mendes Korra's vote for him and Jane disappeared 01:53:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well fuck. 01:53:45 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic, please don't use that language. 01:54:00 CHAT Messenger Deception: well dang 01:54:29 CHAT Messenger Deception: he only tells off korra 01:55:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The great blue on is on CC. 01:55:48 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Oh 01:56:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: K then. 01:57:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad, Discord refreshed on it's own. 01:58:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How is that good? Lol. 01:58:38 CHAT South Ferry: the rest of the admins will vote 01:59:26 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 02:00:23 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Now go sit in the corner 02:01:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 02:01:47 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hold on lemme chec, 02:02:26 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: For me, it says speedcr is winning 02:02:37 QUIT TheOneFootTallBrickWall has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:03:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 02:04:03 CHAT DB511611: The fuck did he add me for 02:04:12 CBOT SlendyBot: DB511611, please don't use that language. 02:04:14 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Idk 02:05:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 21:04, August 24, 2017 SlendyBot (wall | contribs | block) banned DB511611 (wall | contribs | block) from chat with an expiry time of 1 day, ends 21:04, August 25, 2017 (Slur) (change ban) 02:05:38 CHAT Messenger Deception: wth 02:06:43 CHAT South Ferry: (south) 02:07:16 CHAT DB511611: Why does he have Oreos 02:08:10 CHAT DB511611: Oreos suck 02:08:52 CHAT DB511611: How soon 02:09:27 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I have to go to bed soon, even though i'm not even tired 02:35:04 CHAT South Ferry: Nice professional global profile, convience 02:35:06 CHAT Verk OneHit: I knew I didn't feel well ;( 02:36:13 CHAT Mendes2: and you can also use #switch 02:36:54 CHAT Verk OneHit: L 02:37:31 CHAT Verk OneHit: Triple Kick 02:38:22 CHAT Messenger Deception: and like that the chat stalkers are gone 02:39:07 CHAT Verk OneHit: yay 02:39:43 CHAT Verk OneHit: I wish I was an adult now. It sucks being a 14 year old >:( 02:40:19 CHAT South Ferry: wtf 02:40:49 CHAT Verk OneHit: So I can see my future earlier 02:41:18 CHAT South Ferry: bbigI AGREE. 02:41:55 CHAT South Ferry: When you olda, you got bills 02:42:23 CHAT DB511611: You aren't gonna be young forever, so enjoy it while it lasts 02:43:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: I hope Dennis's niece will be ok 02:43:50 CHAT DB511611: Stop saying you are bored if you aren't gonna do shit about it 02:43:51 CBOT SlendyBot: DB511611, please don't use that language. 02:44:28 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:44:35 CHAT DB511611: fuck 02:44:37 CBOT SlendyBot: DB511611, please don't use that language. 03:12:52 CHAT Mendes2: korra pm 03:15:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ty joined and then left. 03:16:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's the second VSTF member to come. 03:17:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah, I get it now. 03:18:10 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, 03:18:54 CHAT South Ferry: based on the dates of murphs wall, 03:19:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He used an alt to talk about how the original JMurph account was globally blocked by a "VSTFU" 03:23:23 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 03:23:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He stilled called them VSTFU even though they were VSTF. 03:24:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 03:25:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I can ask Ty if we really wanna know. 03:27:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well 03:27:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I asked Ty. 03:29:13 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:29:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He said VSTF used to be called Janitors. 03:30:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South Ferry. 03:42:31 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 03:44:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: korra go refresh Slendy's cache then his chat 03:45:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: User:SlendyBot/hat.js 03:47:48 CBOT SlendyBot: User:SlendyBot/chat.js 04:06:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We need a wordmark. 04:07:38 CHAT South Ferry: Correct. 04:08:35 CHAT South Ferry: You posted an angry face, Messenger Deception. 04:09:27 CHAT South Ferry: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png 04:10:10 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 04:12:34 CHAT Messenger Deception: reasons 04:13:29 CHAT Mendes2: i always have this weird compulsion to clear chat when nobody is online 04:16:02 JOIN Hopeydopeyloveslife has joined Team Demon Light. 04:16:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What happened to South? 04:16:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, you cleared chat? 04:17:20 CHAT Mendes2: in those 5 seconds that mess was gone? 04:18:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png#filehistory 04:18:49 CHAT Mendes2: but if it's not, i guess upload it again 04:19:58 CHAT Mendes2: ThemeDesigner is one of the pages with the most limited access 04:20:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bureaucrat, admin, and staff? 04:21:36 CHAT Mendes2: admin, staff and helper 04:22:32 CHAT Mendes2: then isn't it already changed? 04:23:18 CHAT Mendes2: for me it immediately changes when i click "Change text" 04:23:53 CHAT Mendes2: yes, that happens sometimes 04:24:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't have a mobile phone. Lol. 04:25:04 CHAT Mendes2: i thought maybe other locations, like school 04:25:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can you show a screen-shot of an example on your wiki? 04:26:29 CHAT Mendes2: example of what? 04:28:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hmmm. I have an idea. 04:29:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Failed. 04:29:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I figured out. 04:31:50 CHAT Mendes2: oh no 04:32:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: MediaWiki:Emoticons 04:33:22 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me starts to dancing to the music she is listening too 04:34:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am removing the JMurph emoji. 04:35:27 CHAT Messenger Deception: i remember one time it was me kit and KPG one one night we were rp dancing while posting lyrics it was so fun *sighs* i miss those days 04:35:55 JOIN MedionPhoenixDB94 has joined Team Demon Light. 04:36:36 QUIT Mendes2 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:37:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (thinking) 04:39:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (gun) 04:40:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (jane the killer) 04:40:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just odd. 04:41:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (teiko) 17:02:58 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 17:03:07 QUIT MarionAndAnti0126 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 17:04:53 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 17:05:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !Log 17:06:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 17:11:32 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 17:12:18 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 17:12:33 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 17:13:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: People speak. Lol. 17:14:51 CHAT Mendes2: No. 17:15:59 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 17:16:30 CHAT Mendes2: No. 17:17:46 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 17:18:55 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 17:19:07 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !test 17:19:43 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 17:20:05 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I just learned today that my dad apparently knows how to code o_0 17:20:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He doesn't even know how to work a computer. 17:21:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We all need to start working on the stub pages. 17:22:42 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 17:24:18 CHAT Messenger Deception: idk how to help a friend of mine whose crying right now 17:26:42 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Number 2 is kinda unnecessary IMO 17:28:01 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Yes 17:28:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Um, 17:29:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'll ask later. 17:29:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: her name is Random everything 17:30:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sounds familiar. 17:31:21 CHAT Messenger Deception: thing is she's only told a few peole this the ones she trust the most me being one of them 17:33:49 CHAT Messenger Deception: like only 4 people know she is trans and that is me her mom and 2 of her friends and only one knows about what her mom is saying 17:38:28 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 17:50:22 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 17:54:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is it okay if I add some of the rules from here to JTK wiki? 17:54:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 17:55:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah. 17:56:50 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 17:56:50 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: /me screams into the void 17:57:37 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I am so happy lel 17:58:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And the poor void was yelled at. Smh. 17:59:10 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: @Mendes did you just call me a girl xD 17:59:35 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Sad 18:00:15 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: b triste 18:00:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b INDEED. 18:01:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: omg he noticed yout he other day 18:01:46 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: b AH. I remember that 18:02:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Blue is a good color. :D 18:03:20 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 18:04:06 CHAT Messenger Deception: what's blue on it? 18:04:41 CHAT Messenger Deception: it's all gray on my side 18:06:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: lol 18:08:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: ye 18:11:35 JOIN GTAFan86 has joined Team Demon Light. 18:11:38 JOIN MarionAndAnti0126 has joined Team Demon Light. 18:11:59 CHAT GTAFan86: Hey people 18:13:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: http://slenderman-mansion.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_of_The_Month http://slenderman-mansion.wikia.com/wiki/User_of_the_Month votesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss 18:14:44 CHAT GTAFan86: I voted you, Mess. 18:17:45 CHAT Messenger Deception: thanks 18:17:53 QUIT GTAFan86 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 18:18:02 QUIT MarionAndAnti0126 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 18:18:41 JOIN GTAFan86 has joined Team Demon Light. 18:21:35 QUIT GTAFan86 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 18:21:39 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: heyo 18:22:25 JOIN GTAFan86 has joined Team Demon Light. 18:24:34 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: hey GTA 18:25:56 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 18:27:57 QUIT GTAFan86 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 18:29:22 QUIT Messenger Deception has been kidnapped by The Demon. 18:31:10 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: yes? 18:32:15 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 18:32:27 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 18:32:36 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 18:32:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm working on another wiki right now, but I will be active in chat again soon. 18:33:37 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 18:39:32 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 18:41:07 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 18:41:21 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: ok 18:44:47 JOIN Apple lover 543 has joined Team Demon Light. 18:44:52 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: BELLE 18:45:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look in PM, indeed. 18:45:59 CHAT Mendes2: Ew. 18:46:29 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Ew. 18:47:39 CHAT Mendes2: Ew. 18:49:57 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 18:51:31 CHAT Messenger Deception: mendes is gross 18:52:08 CHAT Mendes2: Ew. 18:52:47 CHAT Mendes2: bEw. 18:53:37 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Question: Who has heard Taylor Swift's new song? 18:54:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 18:55:10 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3K0RzZGpyds 18:55:15 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 18:55:39 CHAT Mendes2: Ew. 18:56:26 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 18:57:50 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 18:58:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I just made like 15 edits in 3 seconds. 19:02:38 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 19:04:46 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 19:05:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/307189394295619584/350717213893984267/image.png DAMN. 19:05:56 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 19:07:19 CHAT Messenger Deception: ohhhhhhhh lol 19:09:25 QUIT Messenger Deception has been kidnapped by The Demon. 19:09:26 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 19:09:33 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 19:09:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: dark times 19:10:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLE 19:10:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She did?????? 19:11:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gd150y 19:12:54 CHAT Mendes2: O.o 19:13:49 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: �� 19:15:11 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: A snake (it's an emote on my device) 19:15:56 CHAT Apple lover 543: Hiiiiiiiiiiiii 19:17:30 QUIT Apple lover 543 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 19:18:30 JOIN MarionAndAnti0126 has joined Team Demon Light. 19:19:48 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 19:26:17 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 19:28:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gd1ckj Look at my tabs. 19:28:48 CHAT South Ferry: Not that impressive. An average, medium amount. 19:30:01 JOIN Apple lover 543 has joined Team Demon Light. 19:30:36 CHAT Apple lover 543: IM ON THE BUS 19:31:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me tackle hugs. 19:38:01 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 19:41:21 CHAT Apple lover 543: Dead chat 19:41:51 CHAT GhastHunter26: hello peoples 19:42:24 CHAT GhastHunter26: hoi mes 19:42:53 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 19:43:11 CHAT GhastHunter26: DEAD CHAT 19:44:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: korra did you see what i asked? 19:46:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, I had to refresh. 19:47:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 'u:kocka:MediaWiki:AjaxThreadDelete/code.js', 19:47:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: weird 19:48:52 JOIN GTAFan86 has joined Team Demon Light. 19:49:08 CHAT GTAFan86: Hi o/ 19:49:41 CHAT GTAFan86: Sup 19:50:22 CHAT Messenger Deception: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Messenger_Deception/global.js 19:50:45 CHAT GTAFan86: My js' working fine idk what happened to yours 19:52:21 CHAT Messenger Deception: like that code worked in the past but i added more stuff so it's not working anymore 19:52:42 QUIT Apple lover 543 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 19:52:49 CHAT GTAFan86: Did you tried to delete the stuff u added once? 19:53:18 CHAT GTAFan86: Wb Belle 19:54:14 CHAT GTAFan86: I am a lucky dude having no issues whatsoever 19:55:17 CHAT Pikachu12458: hi 19:56:18 CHAT Mendes2: it's either called syntax error or semantics error, depends on the mistake 19:56:56 QUIT GTAFan86 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 19:57:03 CHAT Mendes2: it's not english, it's JS 19:57:32 JOIN GTAFan86 has joined Team Demon Light. 19:57:39 CHAT GTAFan86: Wb slendy 19:58:17 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 19:59:10 JOIN Apple lover 543 has joined Team Demon Light. 19:59:12 QUIT GTAFan86 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 20:01:33 QUIT Messenger Deception has been kidnapped by The Demon. 20:02:21 CHAT Pikachu12458: hi 20:02:55 JOIN GTAFan86 has joined Team Demon Light. 20:02:58 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hi 20:04:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Michael was banned on CC. 20:04:50 CHAT Mendes2: of course he was 20:05:29 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: why? 20:06:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gd1tj4 20:06:50 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Thanks, GTA 20:07:44 CHAT GTAFan86: No problem :) 20:08:36 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: oh 20:09:01 QUIT GTAFan86 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 20:13:55 JOIN GhastHunter26 has joined Team Demon Light. 20:14:12 CHAT GhastHunter26: hi im back 20:14:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Proof Verk OneHit was Michael. 20:15:59 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: So Verk Unknown is Michael as well then 20:16:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 20:18:58 CHAT South Ferry: Mike has continued to troll it seems 20:19:43 CHAT GhastHunter26: how do u do that? :o 20:20:16 CHAT South Ferry: Lied to his online bro and sis 20:20:27 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 20:20:52 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 20:21:09 CHAT South Ferry: Damn MIke. 20:21:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ Freezy. 20:22:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I used a script from the Dev wiki. 20:22:46 CHAT South Ferry: FANDOM Open Source Library 20:23:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I understand now, Freezy. 20:23:30 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 20:23:50 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 20:23:52 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Indeed 20:27:12 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 20:27:15 CHAT GhastHunter26: gtg 20:28:21 CHAT South Ferry: watching the music video for "swish swish" 20:28:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: hey 20:29:48 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 20:30:33 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 20:31:41 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 20:32:03 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Should we ban him...? 20:32:45 QUIT Mendes2 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 20:43:29 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 20:43:39 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Following TOU is a given, they are rules all across FANDOM and therefore don't have to be written 20:44:34 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: https://youtu.be/WC93up4bhMc 20:45:49 CHAT South Ferry: maaaan, we got someone on cc not followin rules so not many people see my q 20:46:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's banned, so ask again. 20:46:51 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I just joined cc, well, had to reload, I was asking myself what the hell happened 20:48:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: WTF was said on CC 20:48:48 CHAT South Ferry: Felix Pls1 CHAT oh CHAT because youll go blind from the sexiness CHAT 4:44 CHAT Veralann CHAT no CHAT 4:44 CHAT Felix Pls1 CHAT ues CHAT we talk about CHAT smg4 20:49:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: yeah 20:50:24 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Idk what he is, whatever he is, he's gone, but I am still curious of what they were talkig about. 20:51:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Felix?! 20:52:03 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 20:52:27 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 20:52:38 QUIT Messenger Deception has been kidnapped by The Demon. 20:52:52 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 20:53:39 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Oml Taylor Swift's new song that released today has 10 million views now 20:54:29 CHAT Downtown Freezy: 'Taylor Swift is a snake' is a popular meme. 20:55:04 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: https://youtu.be/wuCK-oiE3rM 20:55:11 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 20:55:42 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 20:56:52 JOIN Mendes2 has joined Team Demon Light. 20:57:15 CHAT South Ferry: Mendes2 o/ 20:57:56 CHAT South Ferry: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/File:O-hero.png Here is a good image. 20:57:57 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 20:58:41 QUIT Messenger Deception has been kidnapped by The Demon. 20:58:50 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 20:59:39 CHAT Mendes2: i thought you already translated something? 21:00:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I translated it, but no one ever showed me what to do with it after I translated it. 21:00:58 CHAT South Ferry: Sad 21:02:15 CHAT Mendes2: i think just english WLB have less to do than multilingual WLB 21:02:58 CHAT South Ferry: I agree 21:03:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah, right now, I am only an English WLB. 21:03:41 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 21:04:08 CHAT Mendes2: no 21:04:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I can't get it onto JTK right. 21:05:21 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 21:09:02 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Just realized I haven't been talking to this user on discord dm at all recently, i'm just too nervous to talk..but anyways... 21:09:34 JOIN MrFlamur has joined Team Demon Light. 21:10:27 JOIN ZodiacGiraffe has joined Team Demon Light. 21:10:27 CHAT MrFlamur: Hey 21:10:57 CHAT MrFlamur: ivoniv 21:12:07 JOIN JDlover has joined Team Demon Light. 21:12:11 CHAT MrFlamur: Haiii 21:13:29 CHAT ZodiacGiraffe: ok ded 21:14:03 CHAT MrFlamur: (pizza) 21:14:31 CHAT MrFlamur: yasss 21:15:07 CHAT ZodiacGiraffe: I can't wait to see CTTR gameplay on JD 21:16:24 CHAT ZodiacGiraffe: I love the Danho photoshops I can't rofkfokg 21:16:40 QUIT MrFlamur has been kidnapped by The Demon. 21:17:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip, MrFlamur. 21:18:30 QUIT JDlover has been kidnapped by The Demon. 21:21:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 21:23:47 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 21:24:11 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 21:27:45 CHAT South Ferry: Sad 21:29:11 CHAT Mendes2: what part doesn't work? 21:29:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 1 sec. 21:30:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://jane-the-killer.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Bot See how it looks? 21:31:13 CHAT Mendes2: it's because you have different text-colours 21:31:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh wait. 21:32:19 CHAT Mendes2: you have a grey-ish text colour on JTK 21:33:10 CHAT Mendes2: so change the colour 21:40:48 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 21:40:57 CHAT Chase McFly: Hey guys 21:42:13 CHAT Mendes2: o/ 21:43:59 CHAT Mendes2: hmm 21:45:36 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Mendes check pm 21:46:38 CHAT Chase McFly: Text of what? 21:48:17 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah 21:50:57 CHAT Mendes2: only http://prntscr.com/gd32ev 21:51:57 JOIN MrFlamur has joined Team Demon Light. 22:05:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 22:05:50 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 22:05:50 JOIN MrFlamur has joined Team Demon Light. 22:07:04 QUIT MrFlamur has been kidnapped by The Demon. 22:08:42 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 22:09:28 JOIN DVINTHEHOUSEMAN has joined Team Demon Light. 22:09:57 JOIN MrFlamur has joined Team Demon Light. 22:10:51 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey DV and Flamur 22:11:13 QUIT MrFlamur has been kidnapped by The Demon. 22:11:45 CHAT DVINTHEHOUSEMAN: Hey, Falco 22:12:15 QUIT Mendes2 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 22:12:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: DVIN has been here tons of times. 22:13:54 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome DVIN. 22:17:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: MediaWiki:Common.js I'm lazy linking. 22:20:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah. 22:22:20 JOIN Mendes2 has joined Team Demon Light. 22:22:22 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 22:22:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ DB. 22:24:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: My bot has edits here now. 22:25:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I sent off a request for it to be flagged as a bot. 22:26:17 CHAT Chase McFly: AWB? 22:26:55 QUIT DVINTHEHOUSEMAN has been kidnapped by The Demon. 22:29:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: MediaWiki:Emoticons 22:30:12 CHAT Chase McFly: Cool 22:30:25 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 22:32:11 CHAT South Ferry: its a nice one (giggle) 22:32:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South added it back... 22:33:49 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Let's remove it again so we don't have the revenge of the giggles 22:34:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 22:34:53 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Wikia Wars: Revenge Of The Giggles 22:35:19 CHAT Chase McFly: Then 22:36:48 CHAT Chase McFly: The Frown Strikes Back 22:36:49 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 22:37:20 CHAT Chase McFly: The Phantom Anger 22:37:52 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 22:37:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Run from the Souths!!! 22:38:04 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 22:38:24 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: South used Oreo! 22:39:47 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 22:40:14 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Mess 22:40:53 CHAT Mendes2: Ew. 22:41:28 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: b Ew. 22:42:03 CHAT Chase McFly: EWas there a hug? 22:43:41 CHAT Mendes2: Ew. 22:44:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: JTK now has the same emojis as TDL now. 22:45:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Which one/ 22:45:58 CHAT Chase McFly: The Bree Chronicles Wiki 22:46:08 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 22:46:22 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 22:47:44 QUIT Messenger Deception has been kidnapped by The Demon. 22:50:28 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lol i'm on omegle rn cus im bored 22:50:49 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 22:50:59 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 22:51:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gd3p8p 22:51:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I even added the User Rights Request from here to JTK. 22:56:23 CHAT South Ferry: First, you will practice: 22:57:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 22:57:31 CHAT South Ferry: First, 22:59:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: First?? 23:00:46 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 23:52:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 23:52:58 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 23:53:00 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 23:53:00 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Nah Speedit would win, he's much more serious and stronger XD 23:53:50 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 23:54:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NirvAnnah1 is being rude to senpai. 23:55:28 JOIN JANETHEBot has joined Team Demon Light. 23:55:40 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome 23:56:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: lol 23:57:45 CHAT Chase McFly: Slendy do you have a BFF 23:58:32 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Mendes likes Slendy and Mess apparently 23:59:03 CHAT Mendes2: O.o 2016 04 23